The goal of this NIH shared instrumentation application is to establish an integrated, state-of-the-art, DNA sequencing core system at the Buck Institute to facilitate ongoing and future scientific research on the molecular mechanisms of aging and age-related diseases. The latest technology has developed new capillary electrophoresis sequencing instrumentation to allow high quality, rapid DNA sequencing to be achieved in a completely automated format that utilizes sensitive fluorescent dye terminators. These features of the ABI 3100 Genetic Analyzer System for capillary electrophoresis system are advantageous over conventional slab gel dye terminator DNA sequencing that is used by most other DNA sequencing facilities. The automation of capillary preparation, sample loading, and electrophoresis significantly improves clarity and consistency of results; the automated format avoids operator errors that occur with the manual slab gel format of conventional DNA sequencers. The integrated DNA sequencing system will include the Expedite 8909 oligonucleotide synthesizer for synthesis of primers needed for the high volume of DNA sequencing; this unit also has the unique capability for synthesizing peptide nucleic acids (PNA) that are especially effective for antisense gene expression, as well as synthesis of modified and unmodified oligonucleotides. This integrated DNA sequencing system will enhance ongoing NIH-funded research (and research funded by other sources) for principal investigators at the Buck Institute, will complement existing cores in genomics, proteomics, and morphology and cell biology, and will foster collaborations among investigators at the Institute.